Kesu
by Rose Thorne
Summary: Eraser/YYH crossover. Kurama witnesses a murder and goes into the witness protection program. Hiei grieves his 'death.' YAOI. Plagiarism of this or any other of my fanfics will not be tolerated.
1. Chapter One

Kesu- Chapter 1

Kesu

A Yu Yu Hakusho/Eraser crossover

By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: I mean no infringements on any copyrights that anyone owns on any of these characters. Please do not take this as such. The movie _Eraser_ belongs to Warner Brothers, Arnold Kopelson, Charles Russell, and whoever else worked so diligently on this masterpiece. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Yoshihiro Tomogashi, Studio Perriot, and whoever else helped in the production of the manga _Yu Yu Hakusho_, and the television series and movies that were based on the manga. I'm not getting any money by writing this, so please don't sue me. I am merely writing this to entertain the fans of _Eraser_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_.

Authors note: If anyone has any questions/comments about this story, please e-mail me at: [Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com][1]

"'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go"   
-_Leaving On a Jet Plane,_ John Denver

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1  
**_Kurama_**  
I am running through the alleys of Tokyo. I just witnessed the murder of a foreigner, and the murderers are after me. The foreigner had to have been someone important for them to be chasing after me. I had been walking down a side street when I heard some men arguing loudly, and I looked into the alley to investigate. Just in time to see one of the men shoot the foreigner with a gun that even I had never seen before, saying something about him not being able to stop them.

I know that I have to get to a crowded place. They won't dare to shoot me if I am surrounded by people. Too many witnesses. Finally, I reach a busy street and try to lose myself in the crowd. One big problem though. My hair. It's like a beacon. I enter a clothing store, where I buy a black baseball cap, a jacket, and sunglasses. I put on the sunglasses and baseball cap, then shrug on the jacket over my hair. Then I leave the store and hurry down the street with my head down. 

Finally, I think that I've lost them, but I still take the long way to my parents' house. It's Christmas break at the college, and I am spending it with my parents. Hiei is in the Makai, having been called back by Mukuro to do some work. My fire demon has been there for nearly two months and I miss him tremendously, but he is supposed to be back in two days. He knows that I planned to stay with my parents for Christmas, so he can find me. Then we can catch up.

"Okaasan?" I call as I step into the house, allowing my Shuuichi personality to take over. I shrug off the jacket and remove the cap and sunglasses. "Okaasan, I need to talk to you! It's very important!"

My mother comes running at the alarm in my voice. "What is it, Shuuichi?" she asks with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Okaasan, we need to call the police. I saw a foreigner get killed."

"_Nani?!_ Oh, Shuuichi, are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

I shake my head. "No. I'm fine. The murderers saw me though, and I had to run."

"I'm so glad you aren't hurt!" She pulls me into a hug. "We'll call right away!" She grabs the cordless phone off the couch.

* * *

I am _exhausted_. The police questioned me for five hours, asking for _every_ detail. They found the body of the foreigner where I said it would be. The man had been the American Prime Minister to Japan. As I suspected, a very important person. So important that even the American FBI had come to question me. And I told them all I know. The local police, national police, and the American FBI have left people to watch my parents' house in case the murderers decide to silence me. You see, I'm the only eyewitness to the assassination, so the police need me to make a positive ID on the killers.

If they do try something, I know that they would not only kill me, but my family as well, and I _can't_ let that happen. I'll reveal my true self to them before I'll let them die. I wish Hiei was here. I would feel much better if he was. He'll be here in two days, but I need him _now_. I am too nervous to sleep. If something happens, I need to be alert. But I am so tired. My eyelids are falling shut against my will, and that has never happened before. My mother is bringing me something to eat, for I have not eaten all day. She falls to the floor before reaching me. That is when I realize that something is very wrong. I try to change to my youko form, but I find that for some reason I can't. I try to rise, but fall to the floor. The last thing I see is feet moving toward me.

I awake to a horrible smell and gasp. "Good. He's awake." I hear a strangely accented voice say in English. I open my eyes to see a man with a long, craggy face and short brown hair leaning over me. "Kruger John desu yo. I am here to help," he says to me in Japanese with horrible pronunciation.

I smile at him weakly and say, in flawless English, "I am Shuuichi Minamino. I am please to meet you, John Kruger." My smile grows larger as his eyes bug out in shock. 

He turns to the pretty African woman who is kneeling over my unconscious okaasan. "I thought he didn't know English, Lee!" he says to her.

She snorts. "John, you know those reports are never complete." Shiori stirs as the woman holds a bottle under her nose. "There. She'll be awake soon." She is trying to relieve me, I know.

"Where is my brother? My toussan?" I ask worriedly, sticking to English so they will understand me.

She smiles at me. "They're fine."

I sit up and look around. There are three men on the floor. They are surrounded by pools of blood. I force my eyes to widen in mock-horror to retain the innocent look of my Shuuichi persona, even though I have seen many dead bodies and even more blood. My only real thought is, _How are we going to get those stains out of the carpet?_

My little brother, Shuuichi, is sitting against the wall crying. I crawl over to comfort him. My father is also sitting against the wall, staring at the bodies. I hold my brother, and turn his head away from the carnage. Unlike me, he has never been exposed to this sort of thing. He shrinks against me, sobbing. I hold him, rub his back, and rock him back and forth, saying over and over in Japanese, like a mantra, "Sumimasen, Shuu-kun, sumimasen." Eventually his sobs subside.

By this time, okaasan has awaken, and is sitting up. "What happened?" she asks in Japanese.

To this, the woman I'd heard called Lee says perfectly in Japanese, "There was an attempt on your son's life. We made sure it failed."

My mother is crying. "Okaasan!" I call. "I'm fine. I wasn't hurt! Please don't cry!"

John Kruger looks at me. "We have to leave. Now." He helps my father, my brother, and I to stand, while Lee helps my mother. They lead us from the house to an unmarked van that sits right in front of the door. "Get in," he orders. "Now!" I obey, as do my brother and parents. John goes to the back of the van and takes four bodybags from it. Two by two, he carries them into the house, coming back with the bags, but nothing else. Then he and Lee drag the three bodies of the would-be killers onto the front lawn. They set it up to look like they killed each other. As we are driving away, my parents' home bursts into flame.

"What are you doing?!" I demand angrily, forgetting to use English in my horror at the destruction of my parents' home. "Where are we going?!"

The cryptic response that he gives me is "Smile. You've just been erased." I stare at him for a moment in confusion. Lee gives me a pitying look. Then I understand. Hiei...He'll think I'm dead. I start to cry. Real tears. For my fire demon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sadistic, ne? I got this idea from other yaoi fics, where either Hiei or Kurama dies and the other has to live with his lover's death. And I asked myself, Well, what if the other one wasn't dead, and everyone thought that they were? This was the idea I came up with. Hope you like it!! Just so you know, it will be first person of a variety of characters. Keep a box of tissues around. It's sad. ;_;

By the way, Kesu means 'Erased'. 

   [1]: Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com



	2. Chapter Two

Kesu- Chapter 2

Kesu

A Yu Yu Hakusho/Eraser crossover

By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: I mean no infringements on any copyrights that anyone owns on any of these characters. Please do not take this as such. The movie _Eraser_ belongs to Warner Brothers, Arnold Kopelson, Charles Russell, and whoever else worked so diligently on this masterpiece. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Yoshihiro Tomogashi, Studio Perriot, and whoever else helped in the production of the manga _Yu Yu Hakusho_, and the television series and movies that were based on the manga. I'm not getting any money by writing this, so please don't sue me. I am merely writing this to entertain the fans of _Eraser_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_.

Authors note: If anyone has any questions/comments about this story, please e-mail me at: [Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com][1]

"Don't leave me with scars  
That no one can heal..."  
-_Be A Man,_ Aqua

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2  
**_Hiei_**

Mukuro lets me leave two days early. I take it with gratitude and race through the Ningenkai to my fox's parents' house, where he is staying for the ningen holiday of Christmas. As I get closer to where he is, I hear a strange, wailing sound. I ignore it and continue. I want to be with my fox. I've missed him.

Before I get to the house, I see the fire. My fox's house is on fire! Is he in it?! I run faster. The wailing noise is coming from the three large red vehicles that are surrounding the burning building. There are three bodies on the ground outside the house. Ningens wearing strange clothing surround the house, spraying water on it from huge hoses. I find that I am grateful toward them for trying to save my fox. But they can't do it on their own.

I reach out with my ki and stifle the flames in one blow. The ningens look confused for a moment, then rush into the house with stretchers. They come out with four blackened bodies. I feel for youki coming from any of them. And find nothing. No...It can't be...Can my fox really be gone? He is...I know it...and I am frustrated and saddened by the fact that I cannot change it. Holding back tears, I run away from the blackened hulk that was my lover's home...and from the burned shell that was my lover's body.

I run to Yuusuke's house and knock on his window. After a while, he opens it, yawning tiredly. Evidently, I woke him up, but I don't care. Everything I cared about, with the exception of Yukina, died with Kurama. Maybe the fact that Yukina needs me will keep me alive. Self-hatred surrounds me. She got along fine without me before. She can get along without me again. I jump into Yuusuke's room.

"Hiei?! What're you doing here?!" he asks. "I thought you were in the Makai!"

He doesn't know yet, I think sorrowfully. I will have to show him. All I say is, "Turn on the television." 

For a moment he looks like he might refuse. I just stare at him, and he finally does. He flips through channels. I tell him to stop when I see an image of Kurama's burning house. "...Once again, there was a fire at the Minamino residence. Four bodies were recovered from the blaze. They are assumed to be the family. The cause of the fire is unknown at this point in time. The police are investigating..." I have heard enough and turn off the television. They did not mention the three bodies that I had seen outside, but I am too depressed to question it.

Yuusuke looks stunned. He sits down on the bed and looks at me. "Kurama...is he...dead?" I nod and look away. "We'd better tell the others..." he whispers softly. I only nod again, not trusting myself to speak.

The ningen dresses quickly and we head to Kuwabara's house. His parents work during the night, so we are able to go right to the front door instead of sneaking in through an open window.

Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru, answers the door. She immediately lets us in. "What is it?" she asks. She is one of the few humans that know about the Urameshi team.

Yuusuke brushes past her and turns on the television, turning to the channel where we had seen the broadcast about Kurama's death. Sure enough, it is still on. Evidently, not many problems happen in the Ningenkai. Ningens are much too stupid to cause problems. At least...I _used_ to think so...

"...fire fighters are still trying to discover the cause of the blaze and the reasons the fire went out so suddenly." It shows an image of the huge fire engulfing the house, then suddenly disappearing altogether. Yuusuke turns his head toward me sharply, and I know that he has figured out why I knew about Kurama's death. His look is pitying, and I don't want pity. I remain motionless, not caring. "Once again, a fire broke out in the Minamino residence. There were no survivors..." The screen goes dark as Yuusuke flips off the television.

Shizuru sits on the couch heavily, her face pale. She looks like she wants to cry. I am surprised. I have come to respect Shizuru for her bravery and nerve. She is one of the few ningens to have gained my respect. And now...she's about to cry. She pulls herself together quickly, to my relief. If she starts crying, I don't think I'll be able to hold my emotions in. "I'll...I'll go wake up my brother." 

It takes a few minutes for the idiot to get downstairs. He thinks it's another mission. I can tell by the stupid grin on his ugly face. "Well, who do we have to fight? **_I, THE MIGHTY KAZUMA KUWABARA SHALL-"_**

I lose my temper, which is probably good because I know that I'll cry if I don't get rid of some of this bottled up emotion. **_"SHUT UP, DAMMIT!!"_** He turns toward me and opens his mouth, probably to say something rude to me. I turn away, shaking with bottled up emotions, knowing that if I yell again, or if he yells at me, I will cry. "Kurama's dead," I whisper, almost inaudibly.

Kuwabara hears me despite the almost inaudible tone of my voice. _"N-nani?!"_ I don't turn around, so I don't see the look on his face. "He...he's lying, isn't he?!"

Yuusuke answers him quietly. "He's not lying. And...unless I'm wrong, he was there when it happened." I stiffen in shock. Even though I know he knows, I don't expect him to say it out loud. I want to leave, but I can't move. I lower my head, and close my eyes.

Everyone is quiet for a few minutes. Finally Shizuru breaks the silence. "Let's go to Genkai's." We leave and start toward the temple. No one speaks the entire way there. Finally we reach Genkai's temple and wake her by knocking on her window.

The old ningen female lets us in. "Something is wrong," She states. As if no one could tell.

Yuusuke glances at me, and I look away. I'm not going to say anything. He sighs and answers her instead. "Kurama is dead," he says reluctantly.

Genkai looks shocked. "How?" she asks.

The black-haired ningen looks at me again, but I still say nothing. "There was a fire at his home. He didn't get out alive. Neither did his family."

There is a small gasp from the door. A small voice says "Kurama-san...is he really..." It breaks off as the speaker starts to cry. Yukina...She heard. I turn and start to walk away, but she calls to me. "Oniisan! Please don't leave!" I can't refuse her, my sister...

I stand there, uncertain of what to do. The room is silent for a while. Finally Genkai breaks the silence. "We should contact Koenma. There is a possibility that Kurama is in one of the other worlds." 

The old woman has a point. Perhaps...no...I won't let myself hope...If I do, and he is truly dead, I will not be able to continue living. But I ignore my own advice. Beyond all sense, I hope...

* * *

Koenma arrives just after daybreak. No one has slept; no one can. Yuusuke got Keiko shortly after we summoned Koenma, and she is sitting with Yukina, crying. And Shizuru has smoked so many cigarettes that I'm surprised that her lungs haven't collapsed yet. Botan and Hinigeshi come with the demi-god, and they immediately join Keiko and Yukina, crying in the corner. That's when I start to suspect that the news isn't good.

The first words out of Koenma's mouth are "I'm sorry," confirming my suspicions. The pacifier-sucking infant continues. "Neither Kurama nor his family reached the Reikai. And we can't find them in the Makai either." He looks up, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I fear that their souls are lost."

I can't stand being here any longer. I jump out the window, and run until I can run no more. Then I go back, having exerted all of my excess energy. I know that I must go back...Yukina needs me...and I need her. But I am depressed, and don't wish to live. My fox, the one person who I knew I could always trust, is gone. And the irony...He died in fire...I feel as if I killed him myself. My hopes of him being alive are hopelessly crushed forever...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geez. I can't believe that I'm _that_ sadistic...I usually write funny stories. I want you to know that I cried as I was writing this. And it only gets worse before it gets better. Keep the tissues close.

   [1]: mailto:Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com



	3. Chapter Three

Kesu- Chapter 3

Kesu

A Yu Yu Hakusho/Eraser crossover

By Ibara Bara

Disclaimer: I mean no infringements on any copyrights that anyone owns on any of these characters. Please do not take this as such. The movie _Eraser_ belongs to Warner Brothers, Arnold Kopelson, Charles Russell, and whoever else worked so diligently on this masterpiece. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Yoshihiro Tomogashi, Studio Perriot, and whoever else helped in the production of the manga _Yu Yu Hakusho_, and the television series and movies that were based on the manga. I'm not getting any money by writing this, so please don't sue me. I am merely writing this to entertain the fans of _Eraser_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_.

Authors note: If anyone has any questions/comments about this story, please e-mail me at: [Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com][1]

"You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are"  
-_Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely,_ Backstreet Boys

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3 

Three weeks later...  
**_Yuusuke_**

We're all worried about Hiei. Even Kuwabara. Hiei hasn't slept or eaten in over two weeks. The only reason he hasn't died of dehydration is because Yukina forces him to drink. He spends most of his time in a corner of the temple, sitting with his knees drawn to his chest, staring out into space with blank, dead eyes. His ruby-red eyes are sunken and the fire that used to blaze behind them is gone. He's getting thinner and more fragile each day. If something isn't done soon, I have no doubt that he'll die.

We've known for quite some time about his and Kurama's relationship, but none of us could've imagined that the youko's death would affect him so deeply. I don't know what to do, and neither does anyone else. Not even Genkai or Koenma.

I miss the old Hiei. Sure, he was kind of a jerk, but I still miss him. I've tried everything. He doesn't respond when we talk to him. I've even sicced Kuwabara on him, and he didn't respond. I sat there in front of him for hours on end, saying stupid stuff and insulting him. He responded to only one. And even then, all he did was look up and stare at me with those dead eyes of his. It's worse than when he would insult me back and make me look stupid. I'm starting to wish he would. That's when I realized that the old Hiei is gone, having died three weeks ago with Kurama. This new Hiei doesn't have the will to live, and probably won't live for very long. With Kurama's death, I have lost two friends.

Poor Yukina. She is taking this new turn of events hard. She sits beside Hiei for hours, trying to beg him to eat, and always failing. It's heartbreaking to listen to. She always manages to get him to drink, but only because he doesn't resist when she forces water down his throat. I sometimes hear her crying late at night, and I know that if Hiei kills himself like this, she'll soon follow. The Koorime's appetite is quickly disappearing as well.

I am sick of this. It is night, and everyone but Hiei and I are asleep. And Yukina. I can hear her crying in the other room. And I know Hiei hears it too. He can't help but hear it. I sit in front of him. He just stares through me, as usual, like he doesn't even see me. Something inside me snaps and I grab him and shake him violently. That gets his attention.

"You can hear Yukina crying; even you aren't that unfeeling. And you know that if you kill yourself, she'll do the same." He doesn't respond. I continue relentlessly. "She's stopped eating, y'know?"

That gets through to him. He flinches. His mouth opens and he speaks for the first time in two weeks. His voice is raspy from disuse. "I...don't care..."

I narrow my eyes. "Yes, you do. You know you do."

He just stares at me with his dead eyes. I'm the one who flinches this time. "No...I don't." He rises and stumbles to the window.

"Where are you going?" I ask angrily. He can't leave. Not with Yukina here.

He turns and looks at me. I avoid his eyes. "To the Makai," he answers. 

My eyes widen. He's going there to die. Doesn't he care about Yukina? But I know the answer. He can't. He's too depressed to care about anything. "We'll follow you. You know that."

He sighs. A defeated sound. I never thought that I would think of Hiei, of all people, as defeated. "You will _not_ be able to find me." With those words, he is gone.

I wake up everyone and tell them what happened. We have to find him, before he gets himself killed. It's my fault. I pushed him.

Yukina stops us from leaving. "He'll just find another way to kill himself. Let him go." We stare at her in shock. This is her brother that she's telling us to abandon. The little Koorime continues. "He's dying anyway. His soul is almost gone. Can't you feel it?"

It is then that I realize that she could feel her twin's grief through their link. I lower my head in sorrow. "She's right," I mumble. I know everyone is looking at me. "He's been dying since Kurama died. Just...let him go..." I trail off, unable to continue. I realize that I had been trying to keep him alive almost as a favor to Kurama. Kurama would not have wanted it this way. I'm sorry Kurama. I've failed...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just like Yuusuke...He blames himself for everything that goes wrong. Great team leader...

   [1]: mailto:Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com



	4. Chapter Four

Kesu- Chapter 4

Kesu

A Yu Yu Hakusho/Eraser crossover

By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: I mean no infringements on any copyrights that anyone owns on any of these characters. Please do not take this as such. The movie _Eraser_ belongs to Warner Brothers, Arnold Kopelson, Charles Russell, and whoever else worked so diligently on this masterpiece. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Yoshihiro Tomogashi, Studio Perriot, and whoever else helped in the production of the manga _Yu Yu Hakusho_, and the television series and movies that were based on the manga. I'm not getting any money by writing this, so please don't sue me. I am merely writing this to entertain the fans of _Eraser_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_.

Authors note: If anyone has any questions/comments about this story, please e-mail me at: [Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com][1]

"You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all, (it's all) it's all because of you."   
-_Because of You,_ 98 Degrees

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4 

**__**

Hiei

I run through the Makai, keeping away from Mukuro's territory. She would sense me and find me. And stop me from dying. My heart feels heavy. I _want_ to die. In death perhaps I can be with Kurama. I hope, as if hope has ever done me any good.

I head toward Koorime territory. They will give me a swift death. They have been trying to kill me for years, ever since my birth. I will give them what they want, for I don't have the strength of will to kill myself anymore.

I feel Yukina's grief through the link between us. But I also feel her acceptance. She understands that I cannot go on living without Kurama. I am grateful for her understanding and I hope that she can live without me.

We had gone to the Minamino family's funeral. Well...the others did. I sat in a tree nearby. I shouldn't have gone at all. It just finalized Kurama's death, hearing people talk about him in the past tense and seeing people cry over his death. It was then that I stopped wanting to live. 

I haven't eaten or slept since the funeral. I _can't_ eat, because, when I try to, I remember all of the meals my fox and I ate together. And I realize that that will never happen again. I can't sleep because, whenever I close my eyes, I see him burning to death. Not that it matters...I see the same scene with my eyes open now. If this keeps up, I'll go insane...

And even worse, I can't even remember his face. I know his eyes, and his hair, but I can't see the rest of his face. And I don't have a picture of him. He tried to give me one many times, but I wouldn't take one. I could see him anytime I wanted. Why have a picture? Now I wish I had one.

I reach a tree in the middle of Koorime territory and sit, waiting for death to claim me. The irony hits me. I was born here, and I will die here, yet I never lived here. I start to think about Kurama.

How could this have happened? We had promised to be together forever, not thinking that even death could separate us. We were wrong. Bitterness surrounds me. Every promise that has ever been made to me has been broken. And this is the worse one yet.

I sit there in, wrapped in my misery for a long time. Suddenly I sense another youki. I look up and see a Koorime guard staring at me. I jump to the ground. "You! You are the Forbidden Child!" she accuses. 

I only nod. She pulls out a sword. I pull out my katana. She smiles, probably looking forward to the fight. Then I do something she doesn't expect. I throw my weapon to the ground beside me, and just stand there, my arms at my sides, waiting for her to kill me. 

She just stares at me. "You...you aren't going to fight?" I shake my head. She growls and lunges at me. I smile. I am going to die. Then she does something that I don't expect. She hits me in the head with the flat of her sword. Before I black out, she laughs. "Fool!! I'll get promoted for capturing the Forbidden Child! We'd much rather torture you to death." 

As I'm blacking out I say softly, "I don't care." And I don't...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damn. I've got writer's block...What a predicament...

   [1]: mailto:Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com



	5. Chapter Five

Kesu- Chapter 5

Kesu

A Yu Yu Hakusho/Eraser crossover

By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: I mean no infringements on any copyrights that anyone owns on any of these characters. Please do not take this as such. The movie _Eraser_ belongs to Warner Brothers, Arnold Kopelson, Charles Russell, and whoever else worked so diligently on this masterpiece. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Yoshihiro Tomogashi, Studio Perriot, and whoever else helped in the production of the manga _Yu Yu Hakusho_, and the television series and movies that were based on the manga. I'm not getting any money by writing this, so please don't sue me. I am merely writing this to entertain the fans of _Eraser_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_.

Authors note: If anyone has any questions/comments about this story, please e-mail me at: [Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com][1]

"You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always"  
-_You'll Be In My Heart,_ Phil Collins

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5 

**__**

Kurama

Lee and John take my family and me to America, where we are put under the Witness Protection Program. We are each given a choice of an assumed name, which we will have to remember to call each other in public. I, naturally, choose to be called Kurama. Shuuichi decides that he wants his name to be Seiji, the name of his favorite TV character from _Yoiroden Samurai Troopers._ Okaasan chooses the name Lee, after the woman who rescued us, and my father chooses the name Shin.

Seiji is enrolled in a private school for boys. Lee and Shin both get jobs. I am not allowed to do either. In fact, for the first week and a half that I am in America, the FBI will not let me do anything alone! The only thing I'm allowed to do on my own is go to the bathroom and bathe, and they're even reluctant to allow that! Finally, I convince them to let me go to the gym on my own to work out.

Of course, I don't really go to the gym, but they think that I am there. I even bring along a duffle bag to further the pretense. But I never had any intention to going to the gym. Instead, I find the nearest gate to the Makai. I know Hiei is there looking for me. Unless he's already looked. I really hope that is not the case. I am afraid of what he might do if he thinks that I am really dead for good...

The duffle bag is empty, but it is large enough to fit Hiei inside. I will smuggle him to my temporary home in America.

The gate takes me to Koorime territory and I change to my youko form. I sense Hiei's youki nearby. My heart sinks. What is my fire demon doing in Koorime territory? I go cold with fear and horror as I realize that he probably thinks that I am dead...He's come here to die...

I run toward him as fast as I can, pushing myself to my limits. I have to get there fast! Before my fire demon does something rash. When I get there, I see him throw away his sword in the face of an enemy, something he has never done before. The Koorime he is facing off with looks confused for a moment, then swings her weapon at him. I run toward them, knowing in my heart that I will not get there in time. My fire demon is going to die! And I'll never get to be with him!

But the blade does not cut him. Instead, he crumples to the ground as she hits him with the flat of her sword. I am close enough to hear her words. She laughs and says mockingly, "Fool!! I'll get promoted for capturing the Forbidden Child! We'd much rather torture you to death."

Then I hear his words, and I go cold. They sound depressed and defeated. "I don't care." He then goes limp, sprawling in the snow like a broken doll. 

The Koorime bitch heads toward my fire demon, cackling. "You will when we get done with you!"

That's when I ambush her with my demon-eating plants. "You'll never get promoted," I say coldly, "because they'll never know that you had him." She doesn't even have time to scream before she is violently ripped apart by my plants.

I cradle the unconscious body of my lover. He looks horrible. His eyes are sunken, with dark circles around them from lack of sleep. He is thin, and I can feel his ribs, even under his cloak. It looks like he hasn't eaten since my `death'. Oh, Hiei...I'm so sorry.

I put him in the duffle bag, leaving it open a bit so he can breath. Then I go back to the Ningenkai. The entire trip takes only two hours. I hurry back to my temporary home and go straight to my room, carrying the duffle bag carefully. No one is home. I set the bag on the bed, then go to the kitchen to get some food and water. Then I go back upstairs to my room, and turn on some music, so my parents will know I am home, and think I am busy when they get home from work. I lock the door behind me.

I gently remove Hiei from the bag and wrap him in a blanket, sitting on the bed and holding him close. I hope he wakes up soon.

I run my fingers through his hair and rock him back and forth. "Hiei...please wake up..." I say over and over. I kiss him gently, nuzzling him lovingly. It takes a while but he finally stirs. "Hiei..." I say softly. "Wake up." 

He opens his eyes and stares at me uncomprehendingly for a few moments with blank eyes. Then he pulls me close, clutching me tightly. He shakes violently. "Kurama...I thought..."

"Hiei...I'm so sorry..." I whisper. I start as I hear a clinking noise and look down. Black tear gems fall to the floor. Hiei is crying. I have never seen him cry before. I hug him close. "Hiei, don't..." But I am crying myself. I didn't know that this would affect him this deeply, and I feel guilty, so guilty for doing this to him.

After a few minutes his shaking subsides, but I continue to hold him. "Where are we?" he asks softly.

"Let me explain." He probably thinks we're dead, I realize. "We're not dead." He looks surprised. Then I tell him the whole story, from the beginning, pouring my heart out to him. 

"But...I saw your body. I saw them take it from the house!" he says softly, shuddering.

I gasp. I had thought he was with Mukuro. She must have let him go early. I feel awful. He must have tried to save me. I hug him tightly, never wanting to let go. "I came as soon as I could. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He nods, then starts coughing weakly. I hold him gently. "You haven't taken care of yourself!" I chide him teasingly. 

He flinches. "They...they think I'm dead." I kiss him gently, quieting him.

Then I give him the food that I brought up to my room. "Eat." He doesn't need to be told twice. He eats all of it, then relaxes against me. "Sleep," I order, tucking him into my bed.

Someone knocks on my door. "Shu-er...Kurama? Are you okay?" It is my mother.

I turn off the music. "Hai, Okaasan. I ate already, and I'm going to go to bed early tonight," I reply. "Goodnight."

"Konbanwa," she answers, and I hear her move down the hall.

Hiei looks up at me. "Kurama..?"

I smile. He's probably wondering why my okaasan used my youko name. "We had to change our names. I picked Kurama."

The fire demon snorts. "Not much of a change."

My grin grows larger. "I kinda like it. Now I can use my true name around my family."

The little youkai rolls his eyes and turns over. "Hn. Stupid fox."

I smirk at his back and crawl in next to him, curling around him and kissing him. He is already asleep. I sigh. Perhaps now he'll heal...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am so horrible to everybody in this fic!! I feel bad now...

   [1]: mailto:Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com



	6. Chapter Six

Kesu- Chapter 6

Kesu

A Yu Yu Hakusho/Eraser crossover

By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: I mean no infringements on any copyrights that anyone owns on any of these characters. Please do not take this as such. The movie _Eraser_ belongs to Warner Brothers, Arnold Kopelson, Charles Russell, and whoever else worked so diligently on this masterpiece. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Yoshihiro Tomogashi, Studio Perriot, and whoever else helped in the production of the manga _Yu Yu Hakusho_, and the television series and movies that were based on the manga. I'm not getting any money by writing this, so please don't sue me. I am merely writing this to entertain the fans of _Eraser_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_.

Authors note: If anyone has any questions/comments about this story, please e-mail me at: [Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com][1]

"Make me cry...  
These tears of pearls"  
-_Tears of Pearls,_ Savage Garden

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6 

**__**

Hiei

I am expecting to wake up in a Koorime dungeon, covered in wards, and awaiting torture. I am surprised to wake up in my fox's arms. I just stare at him for a long time, too shocked to do anything. Then I pull him close and do something I have rarely done in my life. I begin to cry. But not from sorrow. From joy. It is such a relief to feel his arms around me again. "Kurama..." I whisper. "...I thought..." I don't finish the sentence. I thought he was dead.

He pulls me close. "Hiei..." he says. "I'm so sorry." My tear gems clatter to the floor and I feel him flinch. "Hiei, don't..." But I am. And I can't stop. And I come to realize that he is also crying.

After a few minutes, I am able to control myself. "Where are we?" I ask. I know that we must be dead, but this certainly isn't the Reikai.

"Let me explain," he says. "We're not dead." I am confused. The Koorime must have killed me. And I saw Kurama's body with my own eyes. "I saw an important ningen get killed, and the killers tried to kill me. My family and I were saved by two ningens whose jobs are to protect witnesses. They made it look like we were dead by putting bodies that resembled us into the house and burning it down. Then they took us to America so the murderers wouldn't think I was alive. I couldn't contact you, or anyone else. I'm so sorry..."

I can't believe it. "But...I saw your body. I saw them take it from the house!" I whisper, replaying the horrible scene in my head. I shudder and force the image away.

I hear him gasp and he pulls me closer. "I came as soon as I could. I'm so sorry you had to go through that," he says. I nod and try to tell him that it's okay, but I start to cough. His hold loosens. "You haven't taken care of yourself!" He is teasing me. I have missed that.

I flinch, remembering Yukina. I feel guilty for leaving her. "They...they think I'm dead."

Kurama kisses me gently, then hands me a plate of food. "Eat," he orders me. I do, practically forcing myself to do so for his benefit, then lean against him tiredly. He lays me down on the bed and covers me with blankets. "Sleep," he says softly. I know that I will be able to, now that I know that he is alive. Now that I know that he didn't burn to death in that fire, I hope that I will finally be able to sleep.

Someone suddenly knocks on the door. "Shu-er...Kurama? Are you okay?" I stare at Kurama. His _mother_ just called him by his youko name.

Kurama turns off the music. I had not even noticed that any was on. "Hai, Okaasan. I ate already, and I'm going to go to bed early tonight. Goodnight," he replies.

"Konbanwa," the ningen calls. I hear her walk down the hall.

I look at my fox, confused. "Kurama..?

He smiles at me. "We had to change our names. I picked Kurama."

I snort, amused. "Not much of a change." 

The fox's smile grows larger. "I kinda like it. Now I can use my true name around my family."

I roll my eyes and turn over. "Hn. Stupid fox." I feel better. It feels like old times, to be with Kurama again, and to listen to his foreplay. For three weeks I thought he was dead. I never realized how much I love him until now. I am almost asleep when I feel him slip under the blankets to curl around me...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know what to say...my mind just went blank...So, since I know you all hate listening to my insane rambling...NEXT CHAPTER!!

   [1]: mailto:Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com



	7. Chapter Seven

Kesu- Chapter 7

Kesu

A Yu Yu Hakusho/Eraser crossover

By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: I mean no infringements on any copyrights that anyone owns on any of these characters. Please do not take this as such. The movie _Eraser_ belongs to Warner Brothers, Arnold Kopelson, Charles Russell, and whoever else worked so diligently on this masterpiece. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Yoshihiro Tomogashi, Studio Perriot, and whoever else helped in the production of the manga _Yu Yu Hakusho_, and the television series and movies that were based on the manga. I'm not getting any money by writing this, so please don't sue me. I am merely writing this to entertain the fans of _Eraser_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_.

Authors note: If anyone has any questions/comments about this story, please e-mail me at: [Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com][1]

"There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracle you can achieve  
When you believe somehow you will  
You will when you believe"  
-_When You Believe,_ Mariah Carey & Whitney Houston

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7 

**__**

Kuwabara

I know that the shrimp must be dead by now. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I'll miss him. But I'm mad at him. Yukina is grieving. She cries all the time, and has a hard time sleeping. Her appetite is gone, but she forces herself to eat.

Yuusuke's much the same. I don't know why, but I think he blames himself for Hiei's disappearance. I need to ask him why, but not right now. 

I watch the news every day, seeing if the police have found out the cause of that fire. Today, I see that they have.

Apparently, Kurama witnessed the assassination of the American Prime Minister to Japan. Evidently, the assassins decided to pick off the only witness to the crime. The fire was started after the Minamino's were knocked out by some sort of gas. I can't believe it. Kurama was murdered.

I know that Kurama and Hiei were...well...intimate, and I feel sorry for the shrimp. He was there when the house was burning and he had been the one to put out the blaze. I actually understand why he was so depressed. Fire had killed Kurama and he wields...er...wielded fire. In a way, he must've felt that he had killed Kurama.

It is night now. Yukina is up and crying in the other room. Yuusuke is sitting in the corner where Hiei sat for so many nights, brooding. I walk over to him and sit in front of him. "What's wrong?" I ask. Yuusuke's my best friend, and I'm worried about him.

He looks away. "Nothing."

"Bull. I know you too well. You're blaming yourself for the shrimp leaving. Why?"

He flinches. "I...I was badgering him. I told him to stop felling sorry for himself. I made him feel guilty for Yukina. That's why he left." He looks up at me. "It _is_ my fault."

I can't believe that he would blame himself for that. I sigh. "Yuusuke, don't. He would've done it anyway. You couldn't stop him. It's not your fault. He _wanted_ to die."

Yuusuke looks away again. "I know. That's what's getting to me." He sighs. "The team...it's gone..."

I nod. I wish that it wasn't true, but it is. We've lost two of our team. "At least we didn't have to watch him kill himself," I say softly.

Yuusuke nods. "I still wonder how he died..." I sigh. We'll never know. And it's probably better that we don't. "I'll miss him."

I nod. "Me too..." Yukina is still crying in the other room. I hope we can get over this loss...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had to put Kuwabara in here...Trust me...getting into _his_ mind was _not_ a pleasant experience. It's always disorienting to go through an empty mind...

   [1]: mailto:Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com



	8. Chapter Eight

Kesu- Chapter 8 

Kesu 

A Yu Yu Hakusho/Eraser crossover 

By Ibara Bara 

Disclaimer: I mean no infringements on any copyrights that anyone owns on any of these characters. Please do not take this as such. The movie _Eraser_ belongs to Warner Brothers, Arnold Kopelson, Charles Russell, and whoever else worked so diligently on this masterpiece. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Yoshihiro Tomogashi, Studio Perriot, and whoever else helped in the production of the manga _Yu Yu Hakusho_ , and the television series and movies that were based on the manga. I'm not getting any money by writing this, so please don't sue me. I am merely writing this to entertain the fans of _Eraser_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho _. 

Authors note: If anyone has any questions/comments about this story, please e-mail me at: Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com

Chapter 8 

"If only I could turn back time   
If only I could say what I still hide"   
-_Turn Back Time,_ Aqua 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_**Yukina**_

I know that my oniisan is still alive through our link, but I still cry for him. He is so sad. Him and Kurama-san were so close...Hiei-san was always happy when they were together. After Kurama-san's death, there was no happiness in him anymore. But he never cried. He refused to cry. So I did that for him.

He couldn't sleep. The one time he did, his nightmare traveled through our link, and I felt it too. He dreamed of Kurama-san, burning to death in his home, in so much pain, and him not being able to save him. After that dream, he refused to sleep. He wouldn't eat either. I begged him to eat something, pleading with him for hours, but he would never respond. The only way I got him to drink was by forcing him. And still, he never responded. 

His sorrow was so deep...Kurama-san was the first person to love him. He had always been rejected before, ever since his birth. Until Kurama-san. I am glad that he found someone to love him. I understand why he left, and I know that he understands that and is grateful for my understanding through our link. I also feel his hope. Hope that I will be able to live without him...and hope that he will be with Kurama-san again when he dies. 

He was separated from me at birth because he was the Forbidden Child. He found me, years later, but he wouldn't tell me who he was. After I finally found out, he told me why he couldn't tell me. One of his reasons was that the price of getting his Jagan was never telling me who he was. He had gotten it anyway because, with it, he could at least find me and protect me. The other reason was that I was expecting a nice brother, and he was a cold-blooded killer, he said. I had told him that I didn't care. I loved him. And I still do. 

After he lost Kurama-san, he stopped caring about himself. I know that he cared about me, but he was too depressed to continue living. I understand why he had to leave, but I'll miss him terribly. He is bitter, and he hates himself. He feels that he killed Kurama-san. Kurama-san died in a fire, and, since he wields fire, he feels guilty for Kurama-san's death. 

I wonder where he is going. I know that he is going to pick a fight and die, but where? Then I feel a sense of irony through our link and I know. And I cry harder. He is in Koorime territory. He knows they will kill him. But he doesn't know that they will probably torture him first. 

For a while, I feel him waddling in his grief. Then I feel his relief. The Koorime are there now, I know. I know that his death will not be easy, though. I feel his sudden pain, then nothing, and I know he is gone. 

I cry, knowing that I will not be able to stop. And I don't want to stop...

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poor Yukina. I'm horrible!! First I emotionally abuse Hiei, now Yukina...hmmm...who else shall I torture..?


	9. Chapter Nine

Kesu- Chapter 9

Kesu

A Yu Yu Hakusho/Eraser crossover

By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: I mean no infringements on any copyrights that anyone owns on any of these characters. Please do not take this as such. The movie _Eraser_ belongs to Warner Brothers, Arnold Kopelson, Charles Russell, and whoever else worked so diligently on this masterpiece. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Yoshihiro Tomogashi, Studio Perriot, and whoever else helped in the production of the manga _Yu Yu Hakusho_, and the television series and movies that were based on the manga. I'm not getting any money by writing this, so please don't sue me. I am merely writing this to entertain the fans of _Eraser_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_.

Authors note: If anyone has any questions/comments about this story, please e-mail me at: [Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com][1]

"Don't want to close my eyes  
Don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing"  
-_I Don't Want to Miss a Thing,_ Aerosmith

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9 

_**Kurama**_

I am woken in the middle of the night by a low moan. I open my eyes. Hiei is moving restlessly, becoming tangled in the bedsheets. He becomes so entangled that he can't move. I sigh and sit up to untangle him, but freeze as he whimpers at the movement. What is wrong with him? His eyes are closed. I quickly realize that he's having a nightmare. I shake him gently, and he wakes with a gasp.

"Hiei?" I whisper. "What's wrong?" He starts to shiver and I pull him close, cradling his head against my chest. "It was a nightmare, ne?"

He nods. I am the only one he is able to share his problems with. "I thought they would go away..." He trails off and shivers again.

I rub his back comfortingly. "Shh. Go back to sleep. I'm here with you."

My fire demon shakes his head. "I can't..." I cover his mouth with a kiss, quieting him. Then I pull him close, holding him and running my fingers through his unruly black hair until he falls back to sleep. I stay awake, holding him close for about two hours.

Then he has another nightmare. I quickly wake him up again. He leans against me, gasping. "Another one?" I ask rhetorically. "What are they about?"

The little youkai shivers in my arms. "They aren't mine...I think they're Yukina's." He pauses and closes his eyes. "They...they're about me..."

I pull him closer and sigh. "She's worried about you?"

He flinches. "She thinks I'm dead...The dreams are about my death..." I pull back and look at him. He doesn't meet my gaze, but I can still tell that he feels guilty. "She's dreaming about the Koorime capturing me and..." I silence him with a kiss.

After a few seconds, he pulls away. I sigh. "Can't she sense you?" He shakes his head, still avoiding my gaze. "What do you want to do?"

He bites his lip. "I don't know," he admits after a while.

I smile at him, knowing exactly what has to be done. "You're going back."

He flinches. "But..."

"No `but's," I tell him. "If you don't go, you'll both continue having nightmares. And you're overtired as it is." He opens his mouth to protest. "I'm going with you." He shuts his mouth. "My brother's in school until 3:00 tomorrow. We'll have plenty of time." I sigh and look at the clock. It's 1:00 in the morning. We have time to sleep. "Go back to sleep," I tell him.

"I can't..." he protests.

I grin suggestively at my fire demon. "Well, then. We won't sleep..."

***

"For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will old you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"  
-_You'll Be In My Heart,_ Phil Collins

***

Hiei is asleep. Finally. I grin. I guess I wore him out...

It is around 5:00 in the morning. In two hours, my little brother will leave for school. A half-hour after that, my parents will leave for work. Then, I'll stuff Hiei inside the duffle bag again and go through the Makai to Japan.

I refuse to sleep. If Hiei has another nightmare, I need to be there to wake him. If the dreams are affecting Hiei this much, they must be bad. Poor Yukina. She must be very upset.

I feel so guilty for doing this to my friends. Even Koenma looked for me, and, according to Hiei, thinks that my soul is lost.

I sigh and get out of bed. I step on something hard and wince, then bend down and pick it up. It's one of Hiei's tear gems. Watching Hiei's sleeping figure carefully for any movement, I flip on one of the lamps. Hiei doesn't move, even though the light is shining right in his face. I lower my gaze to the floor, tearing my eyes from my lover's sleeping, naked body with some difficulty. There are tear gems scattered all over the floor. Sighing, I gather them up and put them in a drawer.

Then I get dressed and wake up Hiei so he can do so as well. He hides in my closet until the rest of my family leaves. Then we eat a bit of breakfast and leave, him in the duffle bag. Once in the Makai, I change into my youko form so I can run faster.

Once past Koorime territory, I help him out of the duffle bag and we continue. Finally we reach the gate. I change back to my human form and we walk through. We are deposited in Genkai's yard. No one is outside, so we go inside.

The first person to see us is Yuusuke. He looks confused. "I...I thought you guys were dead!"

I shake my head and smile. "No. I'll explain once everyone gets here."

Yukina appears in the doorway, her eyes red-rimmed and puffy from crying. She sees Hiei and runs to him, embracing him and crying tears of joy. "Oniisan!! You're alive!!"

Hiei returns the embrace. "Hn."

She pulls away and looks at me. "K-Kurama-san? I thought..." The little Koorime trails off.

"No, I'm not dead. And neither is Hiei. I'll tell you when everyone else gets here."

***

Hours later, I finally finish the story. I started it from when I saw the assassination, to when I found Hiei. Hiei had fallen asleep during it, and is leaning against me, breathing deeply. I look at my watch. It's noon, American time. "We'd better go," I say reluctantly. Hiei shows no signs of waking, and I don't want to wake him when he's finally getting some much-needed rest. I look at Genkai. "Do you have a blanket I could borrow?"

She nods and gets it. I wrap Hiei in it, being careful not to wake him. Yukina kisses his cheek to say good-bye, then smiles at me. "Are you going to come back soon?" she asks hopefully.

I sigh. "We have to wait until they find the assassins." She looks disappointed. "But I'll try to visit." I gently put Hiei in the duffle bag.

Yuusuke looks at me. "We'll find them! Then you won't have to worry about them anymore!"

I shake my head. "Don't, Yuusuke. I don't want you to put yourself in any danger. I'll be fine. They think I'm dead." Then I smile. "Besides, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I show up in court, alive and well."

The ningen grins ruefully. "Yeah, I guess. See ya soon, I hope." I nod.

Kuwabara comes up to me. "Hey, be careful. Tell the shrimp that I'll look after Yukina while he's gone."

I raise an eyebrow in amusement. "Something tells me he won't appreciate that very much..." Kuwabara grins.

The girls each come up and hug me, then I leave and hurry back through the Makai. I reach my temporary home a half-hour before my brother is supposed to get home. Hiei is still sound asleep. I put him in the closet, on the floor, and put a flashlight and a note beside him.

Then I go downstairs and start to make dinner. Seiji gets home a little while later and immediately goes up to his room to do his homework.

I soon finish cooking and make up a plate for Hiei. I take it and a water bottle upstairs with me to check on him, just in case he's awake. He's not, so I just leave it beside him in the closet as well.

***

Hours later, I go upstairs and take a shower, then go into my bedroom, locking the door behind me. Hiei is asleep in the closet, but the food and most of the water are gone. I smile. He's regained his appetite. I gently transfer him to the bed and crawl in beside him. He doesn't even stir...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I love writing romance...especially when it includes Hiei and Kurama...They're so kawaii together!!

   [1]: mailto:Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com



	10. Chapter Ten

Kesu- Chapter 10

Kesu

A Yu Yu Hakusho/Eraser crossover

By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: I mean no infringements on any copyrights that anyone owns on any of these characters. Please do not take this as such. The movie _Eraser_ belongs to Warner Brothers, Arnold Kopelson, Charles Russell, and whoever else worked so diligently on this masterpiece. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Yoshihiro Tomogashi, Studio Perriot, and whoever else helped in the production of the manga _Yu Yu Hakusho_, and the television series and movies that were based on the manga. I'm not getting any money by writing this, so please don't sue me. I am merely writing this to entertain the fans of _Eraser_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_.

Authors note: If anyone has any questions/comments about this story, please e-mail me at: [Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com][1]

"Did you ever know that you're my hero  
And everything I wish I could be  
I can fly higher than an eagle  
When you are the wind beneath my wings"  
-_Wind Beneath My Wings,_ Bette Midler

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10 

_**Hiei**_

It's been three months since Kurama 'died', and the American bimbos finally found the people who tried to kill my fox. The trial was pretty funny. I watched it through a window. When Kurama came into the courtroom, one of the men stood up and said, "You're _dead!_ We _killed_ you!" The trial didn't take very long after that...

The killers were sentenced to the death penalty, but I decided to do the ningens a favor. The murderers 'mysteriously' lost their heads. I enjoyed myself with that job. Instead of killing them right away, I toyed with them. I got yelled at for that one by Kurama. He..._forgave_...me later though...

Kurama and his family are finally going back to Japan. As am I, but I have to go through the Makai...and Koorime territory...to get there. Kurama's kind of nervous about that...and I guess I am a little too.

For the first week that I was in America, all I did was sleep and eat...and, occasionally...play...at Kurama's insistence, of course. I am angry at myself for letting my body get so out-of-shape though.

I watch my fox leave from the roof of the building that we stayed in. According to Kurama, the FBI made sure that no one touched his apartment while we were gone. And they even rebuilt the Minamino house and supplied new furniture and appliances and stuff. Kurama was happy about that.

After they leave, I run to the gate. Kurama showed me the way once, and I remembered it well. I run as fast as I can once I go through it, and I am soon past Koorime territory. Then I hurry to the gate that leads to Japan. 

Yukina greets me happily as I leave the gate. I stay at Genkai's for a few hours, until I'm sure Kurama is back. Then I run to his apartment. He lets me in through the window. He looks happy to be home. I share his feelings. _Now_ I don't have to hide all day.

For the first time in months, we eat dinner together. I realize for the first time that I can comfortably call Kurama's apartment 'home'. I have never really felt that secure in any one place. My place is in the Ningenkai with Kurama.

We are only home a few days when we are called for Reikai Detective work. Another demon crossed the gate into the Ningenkai and is killing humans. The usual thing. Only this one is looking for a specific human. A half-youko human to be precise. He's looking for Kurama.

We find him near the city. His appearance has scared away all the ningens. I won't go into specifics...

Kurama changes to his youko form. I pull out my katana and surround it with black Makai fire, and Kuwabara pulls out his rei ken. Yuusuke clenches his fists. We're all ready to fight.

"So, Kurama, we meet again!" the hideous creature snarls. "Now I'll kill you."

Kurama smiles coldly. "I think not." He calls up plant creatures and sends them toward the demon, who disintegrates them with a yellow light. The demon retaliates by sending blasts of light toward Kurama. My lover easily dodges them.

Kuwabara and I attack at the same time on different sides of the demon. We score some hits, then drop back as the beast begins to lose his temper. He sends out dozens of blind shots. Yuusuke and Kuwabara drop to the ground, as do I. Kurama dodges some of the bolts, then drops to the ground as well.

The demon runs at us. We dodge. He sends a few dozen blasts of light toward Kurama. I know Kurama won't be able to dodge all of them! I can't watch him die again! I jump in front of my lover, and take the blows myself...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

True love...Awww...He's saving Kurama's life..._How sweet_...

   [1]: mailto:Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com



	11. Chapter Eleven

Kesu- Chapter 11

Kesu

A Yu Yu Hakusho/Eraser crossover

By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: I mean no infringements on any copyrights that anyone owns on any of these characters. Please do not take this as such. The movie _Eraser_ belongs to Warner Brothers, Arnold Kopelson, Charles Russell, and whoever else worked so diligently on this masterpiece. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Yoshihiro Tomogashi, Studio Perriot, and whoever else helped in the production of the manga _Yu Yu Hakusho_, and the television series and movies that were based on the manga. I'm not getting any money by writing this, so please don't sue me. I am merely writing this to entertain the fans of _Eraser_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_.

Authors note: If anyone has any questions/comments about this story, please e-mail me at: [Rose_Thorne@chichiri.com][1]

"No words describe a [lover's] tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone"  
-_Two Worlds,_ Phil Collins

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11 

_**Kurama**_

I dodge the blasts that my enemy sends toward me with some difficulty. Suddenly, Hiei jumps in front of me, and is blown back against me. There is a bright blue flash, and the demon disappears as Yuusuke's rei gan hits him. My fire demon sags against me. I look down at him and gasp. There is a horrible wound in his chest. The yellow light did some severe damage. "Hiei!"

"K-Kurama...?" I gently lower him to the ground. "I'm sorry, Kurama..."

Yuusuke and Kuwabara run over. "Oh, shit!" Yuusuke mumbles. "We'd better get him to Yukina!"

I nod and lift Hiei into my arms. He gasps weakly. "Put me down..." he moans.

I do and look at Yuusuke and Kuwabara. "Get Yukina and bring her here! Quickly!" They nod and run towards Genkai's temple at full speed. I look around. There aren't any ningens around yet, but I hear sirens in the distance and know that we'll have company soon. I look down at my lover. "Hiei, I need to move you before we get company." He nods and I lift him up. His face is a mask of pain. I move him away from the area of the fight, then put him down gently and change back to my human form. "Hiei, you're going to be okay..."

He shakes his head weakly and coughs, spattering blood everywhere. The wound in his chest is bleeding profusely. "Kurama..." I bend closer to hear his weak voice. "...When I thought you died...the biggest thing that got to me...was not being able to say goodbye...At least you have that chance..." he gasps.

My heart sinks as I realize what he's saying. I hold him tightly. "No...Hiei...You're not going to die." I kiss him gently. "Yukina will be here soon. Just hold on!" I feel tears run down my cheeks.

His breathing is shallow. "Kurama...I'm sorry..."

"Hiei...Why did you have to jump in front of me?" I sob.

"...couldn't...watch you...die again..." A single black tear gem falls to the ground. "...sorry...Kurama..." He is having a hard time breathing now.

"...Hiei..." I hold him close. Moments later, his eyes glaze over. His face is froze in a look of pain. I desperately feel for any youki coming from him and find nothing. "Noo!!" I sob and hug his body tightly. He's dead...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awww...I killed him...excuse me while I go cry myself to sleep...I feel so horrible...

   [1]: mailto:Rose_Thorne@chichiri.com



	12. Chapter Twelve

Kesu- Chapter 12

Kesu

A Yu Yu Hakusho/Eraser crossover

By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: I mean no infringements on any copyrights that anyone owns on any of these characters. Please do not take this as such. The movie _Eraser_ belongs to Warner Brothers, Arnold Kopelson, Charles Russell, and whoever else worked so diligently on this masterpiece. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Yoshihiro Tomogashi, Studio Perriot, and whoever else helped in the production of the manga _Yu Yu Hakusho_, and the television series and movies that were based on the manga. I'm not getting any money by writing this, so please don't sue me. I am merely writing this to entertain the fans of _Eraser_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_.

Authors note: If anyone has any questions/comments about this story, please e-mail me at: [Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com][1]

"In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this stark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You were pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here"  
-_Angel,_ Sarah McLachlan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 12 

_**Hiei**_

I watch as my lover screams in denial. But he can't change it. I'm dead. I move toward him and stand right in front of him. But he can't see me. He is holding my body tightly, sobbing. I reach out my hand to brush his tears away. But I find that I can't. My hand passes right through his face.

That's when I discover that spirits can't cry...

Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina appear from the forest. I jump out of the way as my sister runs to my body and falls to her knees, crying. Yuusuke walks right through me to kneel beside my body as well. He closes my eyes, then his own, and begins to cry too. Even _Kuwabara_ is crying. I feel guilty for causing them this sorrow...

As I watch, Yukina heals the wound in my chest. I try to jump back into my body so I can brush away Kurama's tears. But my body..._my own body...repels_ me!!

Boton appears beside me suddenly, making me jump. "Why can't I go back?!" I demand angrily.

She looks at me sadly. "You're dead, Hiei-san. Gomen nasai." I desperately try to get into my body again. And fail again. Boton puts a hand on my shoulder. I wrench away from her. "Come on, Hiei-san. Time to go."

I snarl at her as she tries to pull me onto her oar. _**"I'm not going anywhere, dammit!!"**_

The ferry-girl frowns at me. "Hiei-san...There's nothing you can do. After you're reincarnated, you can find him. But right now you can't talk to him."

I sigh. She's right. I resignedly jump up on the oar, watching sadly as Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Kurama stand and carry my body away. "Let's go," I mumble.

***

Koenma stares at me. He's in his infant form and sucking on his pacifier. In any other situation I would be laughing at him. But not this time. "You aren't supposed to be dead!!" he yells in outrage.

_I'm_ the one who should be outraged. And I am. I jump up on the desk and glare at him, about two inches from his face. "Then why the fuck am I?!"

I'm only vaguely satisfied when he flinches. "Well...how did you die?"

I snarl angrily at the idiotic demi-god. "I jumped in front of Kurama when..." I trail off as I think of something disturbing. My eyes narrow. If he says what I think he's going to say, I'll destroy the _entire_ Reikai! I try to grab Koenma's shirt in my fist, but my hand passes right through him.

The demi-god watches me, sweating nervously. "Um...that's why..._Kurama_ was supposed to die..."

I explode and try to rip him apart. But I can't touch him. Damn. That's too bad. He's still frightened though. I then tell him what I'll do to him when I can touch him. By the end of my tirade, George, Boton, and Koenma are cowering fearfully in a corner. I smile evilly at them and they cringe. It's probably a good thing that Koenma's wearing diapers...

Then I sit in Koenma's comfortable chair and put my feet on his desk. "So...what are we going to do about me being dead?" I ask casually.

Koenma flinches again. "Well...I...don't exactly know yet..."

I glower at him. "Well you better as hell figure something out, because if you don't, I'm going to make your life-" I break off and glare at Boton, who eeps in fear and hides behind George, "-_lives_ hell!!"

The spirit lord flinches again. "Well...we _could_ bring you back after five days like we did with Yuusuke..."

"Hn...Five days in hell...I _suppose_ I could put up with that..." Koenma sighs in relief.

Boton speaks up, peering at me cautiously from behind George. "First we have to stop them from burying your body..." I snort, amused by her idiocy. _Obviously_ we wouldn't want them to bury my body! "That means that you have to appear to one of them in a dream. Which one?"

I think about that. It would have to be either Kurama or Yukina, though I'd prefer to go to both of them...

Koenma glances at me. "Let him have two."

He's trying to bribe me, in hope that I won't take my anger out on him. I suppose I can restrain myself from, say...destroying the entire Reikai...

"Kurama and Yukina," I say immediately.

The annoying blue-haired imp smiles at me. "Okay then, let's go!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I _hate_ Boton. Annoying, blue-haired ferry-girls!! Grrr!! At least I didn't bring Hinigeshi in. Poor Hiei-san. He has to put up with them for five days!!

   [1]: mailto:Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com



	13. Chapter Thirteen

Kesu- Chapter 13

Kesu

A Yu Yu Hakusho/Eraser crossover

By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: I mean no infringements on any copyrights that anyone owns on any of these characters. Please do not take this as such. The movie _Eraser_ belongs to Warner Brothers, Arnold Kopelson, Charles Russell, and whoever else worked so diligently on this masterpiece. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Yoshihiro Tomogashi, Studio Perriot, and whoever else helped in the production of the manga _Yu Yu Hakusho_, and the television series and movies that were based on the manga. I'm not getting any money by writing this, so please don't sue me. I am merely writing this to entertain the fans of _Eraser_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_.

Authors note: If anyone has any questions/comments about this story, please e-mail me at: [Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com][1]

"But watching stars without you...  
My soul cries..."  
-_Kissing You,_ Des'ree

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 13 

_**Kurama**_

Carrying Hiei's body back to the temple is almost unbearable. But I won't let anyone else do it. No one but me can touch him...except maybe Yukina...

My lover is dead...Now I know how Hiei felt when he thought that I was dead. Oh, Hiei...I didn't know you'd felt this bad! But you aren't going to come back like I did...you're really dead...and you're gone for good!

Yukina has healed Hiei's body, and if it weren't for the blood, and if I didn't know better, I'd think he were just sleeping. But he'll never wake up. Never...

Tears run down my cheeks. I can't stop crying. I don't want to stop crying. I want to cry forever. Yukina is crying too. Tear gems litter the ground, and they fall by the dozens. Kuwabara is carrying her, for she is sobbing too hard to walk.

My lover's face is locked in a last grimace of pain. Yuusuke closed his eyes, and I am grateful for that. Seeing Hiei's beautiful red eyes without the fire behind them, looking glassy and glazed over and...dead, just killed a part of me...A big part of me...

I want to wash the blood away, so I can pretend that he's just sleeping. At least for a little while. Until I touch his cold skin. There is no warmth left in his usually-warm body, and no color in his cheeks. He looks dead...

We reach the temple. Keiko and Genkai run out to us. I wander away from the group with Hiei's body. I don't want to be around anyone right now. They sense that and don't follow me.

I carry Hiei's body to the lake where we always used to go to talk during long missions. Anguish fills me. We won't talk here anymore. Or anywhere else, for that matter...

I carry Hiei's body into the lake, where I wash the blood away. My misery deepens. He almost looks alive. But I know that he's not...

Holding Hiei's body close, I sit on a small rise. This is where Hiei and I used to watch sunrises and sunsets. We'll never get to do that together again. I watch the sun set once again. It's not as pretty without Hiei here to watch it with me...

I want to bury him here, on this hill overlooking our lake...with our happy memories. But I can't do it right now...Not without Yukina here. If I buried her brother without her, she'll never speak to me again. Hiei wouldn't want that...

Slowly, I walk back to the temple with Hiei's body in my arms. I lay my fire demon on a futon, and sit in a corner near it, mourning.

Yuusuke comes in with a plate of food. I decline it. I'm not hungry right now. The ningen sits in front of me. "Are you going to starve yourself like Hiei did when you 'died?'"

I look up, startled. I forgot that they had watched Hiei starve himself... "I'll eat," I say softly. "Just not right now..." The ningen nods and leaves, leaving the food with me. I'm not hungry.

Gazing at Hiei's body, I start to cry again. From this distance it looks like he's just sleeping. But I know he's not. And he never will again...

I make a promise to myself then. I won't starve myself or deprive myself of sleep like Hiei did. I won't put everyone through that. I'll wait for Hiei to be reincarnated and I'll find him. I force myself to eat the plate of food, and lay down on the floor. It takes quite a while, but I finally fall asleep...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm so mean to poor Kurama-san!! Awwww...He's so sad...Gotta cheer him up...

   [1]: mailto:Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com



	14. Chapter Fourteen

Kesu- Chapter 14

Kesu

A Yu Yu Hakusho/Eraser crossover

By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: I mean no infringements on any copyrights that anyone owns on any of these characters. Please do not take this as such. The movie _Eraser_ belongs to Warner Brothers, Arnold Kopelson, Charles Russell, and whoever else worked so diligently on this masterpiece. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Yoshihiro Tomogashi, Studio Perriot, and whoever else helped in the production of the manga _Yu Yu Hakusho_, and the television series and movies that were based on the manga. I'm not getting any money by writing this, so please don't sue me. I am merely writing this to entertain the fans of _Eraser_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_.

Authors note: If anyone has any questions/comments about this story, please e-mail me at: [Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com][1]

"I never though that I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you"  
-_Don't Wanna Lose You Now,_ Backstreet Boys

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 14 

_**Yukina**_

My oniisan is dead! I can't believe it. I thought he was dead before, but that was when he wanted to die, and I knew that it was going to happen. But this was just...sudden...

Kurama-san is upset. More upset even than me. His eyes are swollen and red-rimmed from crying, and I know that mine aren't much better.

I felt him die. I had been running to him because I felt him get hurt. Yuusuke-san and Kazuma-san met me partway there and explained to me what had happened while we were running. Hiei-san had taken a blow meant for Kurama-san. We were almost there when I felt him dying, and I ran faster. But, when I got there, I couldn't help him. He was already dead.

Poor Kurama-san. He really misses Hiei. But he seems to have accepted his death. He told me earlier that he knows where he wants Hiei-san to be buried. I think that he should be able to pick the spot. He knew my oniisan better than even myself, so he would know where Hiei-san would want to be buried.

Kurama-san says that it is on a small hill beside a lake, where him and Hiei-san used to go to watch the sun rise and set. He was smiling slightly as he told me. I'm glad that he has so many good memories of my oniisan. I have very few. I haven't known him very long, and haven't spent much time with him...

My oniisan always avoided me, so I wouldn't find out who he was. I figured it out anyway after a while, but I haven't really gotten to know him. He was afraid to let anyone get too close. Except Kurama-san. I wish that he had let me get closer to him. I feel like I didn't really know him. And he was my own brother.

I cry, and I can't stop. I hate myself for not being faster, for not getting to him in time. I hate him for dying...No...I can't hate him...I love him too much. I just wish he hadn't died. Like Hiei-san blamed himself for Kurama-san's death, Kurama-san and I are blaming ourselves for his. 

But I know that he chose to die, rather than be forced to watch Kurama-san die again. Even though Kurama-san didn't really die before, Hiei-san didn't know that he was still alive, and he mourned. He didn't want to go through that again.

Hiei-san was Kurama-san's lover. I've known that for quite a while. Nobody thinks that I understand things like that, but I do. I've been around humans enough to understand things of that nature. I'm very glad that my oniisan had someone to love him during his life. And I'm glad that it was someone as kind as Kurama-san.

I've accepted Hiei-san's death, but, like Kurama-san, I can't stop crying. I can't help but cry, as I regret the circumstances of my oniisan's death. Eventually, I cry myself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thayet-chan says I write the twins so well. By the way, I realized after I wrote most of this that Yukina couldn't know about this, because, even if she figured it out, Hiei couldn't confirm it. It would be against the promise he made to the youko who gave him the Jagan. (Oops...spoiler...)

   [1]: mailto:Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com



	15. Chapter Fifteen

Kesu- Chapter 15

Kesu

A Yu Yu Hakusho/Eraser crossover

By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: I mean no infringements on any copyrights that anyone owns on any of these characters. Please do not take this as such. The movie _Eraser_ belongs to Warner Brothers, Arnold Kopelson, Charles Russell, and whoever else worked so diligently on this masterpiece. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Yoshihiro Tomogashi, Studio Perriot, and whoever else helped in the production of the manga _Yu Yu Hakusho_, and the television series and movies that were based on the manga. I'm not getting any money by writing this, so please don't sue me. I am merely writing this to entertain the fans of _Eraser_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_.

Authors note: If anyone has any questions/comments about this story, please e-mail me at: [Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com][1]

"Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching for the one"  
-_Viva Forever,_ Spice Girls

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 15 

_**Hiei**_

When we get to Genkai's, Kurama is still awake. He's crying. I feel guilty. But I can't appear to him if he's awake. So I find Yukina. She is also crying. I sigh and sit down to wait.

It takes a while for Yukina to fall asleep. Then I enter her dreams. Even in her dreams, she is crying. In the dream that I enter, she is at my funeral. She is watching Kurama bury my body, sobbing. I appear in front of her and hug her.

She cries harder and clutches me. "Oniisan...You're dead! I wasn't fast enough! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Yukina. It wasn't your fault." I hold her until she stops crying. "Yukina...Koenma's letting me come back in five days. You can't let them bury me."

My sister looks up at me in disbelief. "Y-you're coming back?" I smile and nod at her. She laughs happily and hugs me tightly. "Oniisan! I'm so happy!"

After a few minutes, I pull away from her. "I have to go now," I tell her reluctantly. I need to go to Kurama.

"Oniisan...please appear in Kurama-san's dreams too. He's so sad...He cried all evening."

I bow my head. "I know," I say softly. "I'll appear to him." Yukina smiles at me as I disappear.

Boton smiles at me as I reappear beside her. "Did it go well?" she asks.

"Hn," I nod shortly. "Let's get to Kurama." We find Kurama curled in a corner. His eyes are red and swollen from crying. Damn. I'm sorry, Kurama. I glance at Boton. "I might be a while..."

She looks sick. "I _really_ didn't need to know that!!"

I sigh disgustedly. She took my words wrong. Rolling my eyes, I enter Kurama's dream. His dream is even worse than Yukina's. In his dream, he is holding my bloody body, crying. I appear beside him and wipe his tears away, the way I wanted to before.

He opens his eyes at my touch, then cries harder. "I know this is a dream because you're really dead..."

I put my arms around him and hold him. He drops the body he was holding and puts his arms around me, sobbing against me.

"Koenma says that I wasn't supposed to die." Kurama looks at me sharply. I hug him tighter. "You were," I whisper, my voice cracking.

Kurama tries to pull away. "Then...then you _did_ die because of me! It's my fault that you're dead!"

"No!" I won't let him go. "I _chose_ to save you! I didn't want to see you die! Once was bad enough..." I smile into his soft, sweet-smelling hair. "And besides, Koenma's letting me come back after five days..."

My fox tries to pull away from me. This time I let him. He looks at me in disbelief, the same way Yukina did when I told her the same thing. "He is?"

"Yeah...So you have to kiss me five days from the hour that I died..."

"Why is Koenma doing that?" Kurama asks in confusion.

I grin. "Well...it didn't take me very long to convince him that letting me come back would be better...for him..."

The redhead laughs. I've missed that laugh in the short time I've been away from him. "I can imagine that. What did you do to him this time?"

I couldn't touch him," I complain, "so I explained, in full detail, what I'd do to him if I _could_ touch him..."

Kurama chuckles. "I take it he was frightened?" he asks, smiling. I'm relieved that he's smiling again.

I smile back at him. "Well...him, Boton, and George were in a corner of the room by the time I finished...And most of the Reikai is _avoiding_ me for some _strange_ reason..."

Kurama laughs and hugs me tightly. "I miss you," he whispers after he catches his breath.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper. "I tried to stay with you, but Boton made me leave..."

He kisses me gently. "I was going to bury you by that lake that we always went to. I'm glad I don't have to anymore..." 

I nod. That was where I would want to be buried. "Thank you." He looks at me, confused. I smile at him. "You picked the right spot."

He hugs me tighter. We stay like that for a while, until he falls asleep. Then I carefully disengage myself from his embrace and leave the dream.

Boton jumps as I appear in front of her. "That didn't take very long," she says. Then she blushes and looks sick. "Oh, _yuck!_"

I glower at her. "We didn't do anything." 

She doesn't look convinced. "Uh huh. _Sure!"_

"Well, we didn't." I smile slightly. "I just explained how I convinced Koenma to let me come back."

She blanches. "Oh, you mean how you _threatened_ us..." She smiles weakly. "...I'll shut up now..."

"Good," I mutter. At least now Kurama and Yukina know that it wasn't their fault that I died...and that I'm coming back. I sigh. Only four and a half more days...Then I can be with Kurama again...

***

Four and a half days later...

I'm going back to my body in a few hours. Boton keeps yelling at me about not sleeping while I'm in the Reikai, but I am too nervous to sleep. I'm afraid that something will go wrong. I really hope nothing does. I want to be with Kurama again. And if something does happen, Kurama will be heartbroken. Boton says that I'll regret not sleeping later. Oh, well...

I wait for a while longer, bored out of my skull. Being dead is no fun. There's nothing to do except bug people. And Koenma's threatening to lock me up if I do that anymore. Finally Boton comes and tells me that it's time to go. I jump on her oar and we go to the Ningenkai. 

Kurama, Yukina, and the others are gathered around my body. Kurama is glancing at his watch impatiently. Finally, it's time. Yuusuke and Kuwabara avert their eyes as Kurama bends down and kisses my body. Immediately I am pulled back into it...

   [1]: mailto:Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com



	16. Chapter Sixteen

Kesu- Chapter 16

Kesu

A Yu Yu Hakusho/Eraser crossover

By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: I mean no infringements on any copyrights that anyone owns on any of these characters. Please do not take this as such. The movie _Eraser_ belongs to Warner Brothers, Arnold Kopelson, Charles Russell, and whoever else worked so diligently on this masterpiece. _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Yoshihiro Tomogashi, Studio Perriot, and whoever else helped in the production of the manga _Yu Yu Hakusho_, and the television series and movies that were based on the manga. I'm not getting any money by writing this, so please don't sue me. I am merely writing this to entertain the fans of _Eraser_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_.

Authors note: If anyone has any questions/comments about this story, please e-mail me at: [Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com][1]

"I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me"  
-_Truly Madly Deeply,_ Savage Garden

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 16 

_**Kurama**_

Hiei is coming back to life in a few hours. Apparently, Yukina had the same dream as I did. Otherwise, Yuusuke and the others wouldn't have believed me otherwise. They would have thought that I was crazy.

I can't wait for him to come back. I've missed him so much over the last few days. Yuusuke and Kuwabara are sort of disgusted that I'm going to kiss him. I don't see what's wrong with that.

Yukina is glad that he's coming back too. She's missed him almost as much as I have. After she had that dream, she told me that she feels bad for not getting to know her brother better. She said that she envies me for knowing Hiei so well. I need to talk to Hiei about that.

Finally, it's almost time. Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Genkai, Shizuru, Yukina, and I gather in the room with Hiei's body. I look at my watch impatiently, then bend down and kiss my lover's body. Almost immediately, Hiei's body jerks. I quickly move away, as he coughs weakly, getting all the stale air out of his lungs. I hug him close. "Hiei..."

Yukina joins me, hugging her brother happily. "Oniisan!! I missed you so much!!"

"Hn..." is his only comment. I smile. I've missed him so much. I'm glad he's back.

I pull back and look at him. "You hungry?" He nods shortly. He's half-asleep. Genkai and Keiko bring in some food and he eats some of it, then falls asleep against me.

Everybody else leaves the room, leaving me and Yukina alone with Hiei. Yukina is smiling happily. "Kurama-san...What should we do now?"

I smile at her. "Come on," I say, and jump out the window with Hiei in my arms. She gives me a strange look but follows. I lead her to the lake where I wanted to bury Hiei.

Yukina gasps in awe when she sees it. "Oh, Kurama-san...It's beautiful..." I nod and climb the hill where Hiei and I always watch the sun rise and set. Yukina follows me. "This is where you wanted to bury him, wasn't it?"

I nod. "The sun should be setting pretty soon. Let's watch it..."

She agrees, and we sit down. I just hold Hiei close. He is sound asleep and shows no signs of waking. I'm not going to wake him.

Yukina and I sit in silence, watching the sunset. It's the most beautiful one I've ever seen, because Hiei and Yukina are both here with me...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wai!! It's the end!! Like? I think the last chapter's kind of corny, but I had to bring Hiei back. I couldn't leave him dead. Send me comments!!

   [1]: mailto:Rose_Thorne@yyhmail.com



End file.
